


Ms. Morrell the Vampire Slayer

by purplemuskrat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen, in a vague sort of way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemuskrat/pseuds/purplemuskrat
Summary: When the same actress plays different roles in different shows, you either ignore it, or you make a headcanon. This is my headcanon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago, found it last week, edited it, and finally decided to post it. Please note that I haven't seen Teen Wolf since 3/4 of the way through the nogitsune season (it was SO INTENSE I had to step away and haven't yet found the time to jump back in), so kindly ignore any way in which canon tears this to smithereens. (or hey, if it makes it work better, assume I know all and meant that all along)

First there was the vampire. And the vampire’s eyes. Deep, entrancing, _beautiful_ eyes.

Then, nothing.

Then, everything. And it _hurt._ She was on the ground, dirt stains on her second-favorite shirt, and a man was kneeling beside her. Training kicked in and she was on her feet, faster than most but slower than her best.

“Hello,” said the man, rising slowly, hands out, a paragon of watchful ease. “My name is Alan.”

 

***

Like words across languages, magic often translates oddly across dimensions. She has a little less strength, a little less speed, a few new arcane abilities. It’s a fair trade, she thinks, for a second chance. 

She chooses a new name and gets to work. Alan teaches her, but he is no Watcher. She will be under no one’s command in this new world. They are, instead, peers. It is a new feeling. She likes it.

She learns many things. Magical runes, aura reading, the local accent. She learns to see patterns, discovers the practical applications of an enigmatic smile. Alan becomes a brother to her, legally and truly, and together they watch over the land.

The bitten boy reminds her strongly of Buffy -- the unasked for burden, the star-crossed romance, the loyal allies. But mostly it’s his heart: the heart of a leader, stalwart and strong. The potential for greatness is apparent even without her extra senses. And she wonders, how bright would Buffy’s aura have shone, if she’d only been able to see it? 

In her first world, she had lived and died on the battlefield. She is no soldier here. This is a struggle for her, some nights, even years later -- the longing for the front lines, the wish for action, the knowledge that she could enact so much good. But it would upset the balance; and she has come to understand the need for that balance better than most. 

She cannot help the boy and his friends the way she’d like to. The balance is delicate -- so much more so now. Though she could upset the scales greatly in the favor of peace, stepping in at the wrong time would cause an apocalyptic backlash. She must move carefully. She’s used to that. 

So she takes Alan’s lead and remains in the background. She guides the children when she can, tries to keep them safe, and she waits. She observes. She bides her time.

Because she was a Slayer, once. She sees it still in her stillness, her silence, the set of her mouth when danger’s near. Part of her is Druid, trained in mysticism and peace. Part of her will always be Slayer. She is, and forever will be, both. 

And, some day, that’s just what this world will need.


End file.
